This patent document relates to wireless communications, wireless communication devices, wireless communications systems and related methods.
Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless air card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). Each base station can emit radio signals that carry data such as voice data and other data content to wireless devices. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network. Further, wireless communication systems communicate with each other or with wireline communication systems via one or more core networks. A wireless device can use one or more different wireless technologies (often concurrently) for communications. Various wireless technologies examples include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x, High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) based technologies, Long-Term Evolution (LTE), orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). In some implementations, a wireless communication system can include multiple networks using different wireless technologies.
With the increased use and versatility of UEs (e.g., smartphones, phones with multiple network interfaces, and so on) has increased the technical challenges associated with providing seamless connectivity to UEs as UEs roam through different networks.
Techniques are needed for enabling handoff for multiple packet data network connections.